Blizzard
by eragonlover4
Summary: A mysterious girl comes in promising warriors, food, and other necessary things. Eragon feels drawn to her the moment he sees her, though he feels she is hiding something...Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first piece, so looking forward to some criticism! This a fan fiction piece on Inheritance and this is the first chapter, I'm still writing the rest. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Eragon series**

_**Blizzard**_

Chapter 1

Eragon had a feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. He was right. Nasuada called upon Eragon to ask him to find out what happened all of the Varden's soldiers, and Eragon did not wish to tell her. They had deserted and joined Galbatorix. Eragon knew that when so many soldiers left, the war may already be lost. Eragon was trying to think of ways that he could get more soldiers, when he walked into his tent to see a women who he had never seen before.

She was, in every sense of the word, beautiful. Her hair was an amazing golden blonde. She wore a dress so fair that all sewers in Alagaesia would envy her. Her face was so perfectly shaped, it was amazing to think she was human, possibly an elf. But the biggest thing that caught Eragon's attention was her eyes. They were bluer than the ocean but much more beautiful, yet they held a sadness and an immense rage. Though Eragon knew to go after a woman who wasn't immortal like himself wasn't wise, this woman could have his heart in a second.

"Hello Eragon, my name is Silver. I can help and I will help, but first I need to see if you are worthy." said the woman.

"Why? What would a woman like you want to do with a war, and how could you help? You are but one maiden." Eragon asked, "Who are you?"

She smiled, as if Eragon's questions made her laugh, and said, "I am Silver. My pack and I think it's time that Galbatorix's rule comes to an end. I am the leader of my pack, we are large in numbers and more fierce and powerful than all the men here. Believe me Eragon, my pack is life or death for you. But first you will be tested by sword, mind, and magic. Prepare yourself, Eragon, I am going to test you myself, Meet me on the training field at sundown." Then Silver left Eragon's tent with a very sophisticated smile.

_Eragon be careful, she smells of blood and seems to be as tough as a wolf,_ Saphira said with her thoughts, _Make sure you pass that test, I would like her to stick around._

Eragon smiled, if Saphira thought she should stick around, she had to be pretty tough. He walked outside and flew with Saphira until sundown, a great joy for Eragon. Then they landed close to the training field and Eragon went over to start a couple of tests that would soon change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eragon arrived at the training field right on time. Though, when he looked around for Silver, she was nowhere to be seen. Eragon was wondering if he should wait or leave.

"I trust you have prepared yourself and Saphira?" Silver said from behind Eragon, "We shall start with mind, defend yourself." At that Silver plunged into Eragon's consciousness, he had barely enough time to put walls around his mind. Saphira tried to help but Silver's mind was very powerful. Right when Silver made it to the depths of Eragon's mind, she stopped and withdrew. She smiled and said, "You have much to learn but are very well trained."

"How did you do that?" Eragon stammered. Saphira expressed no surprise whatsoever. _Saphira we must keep watch over Silver. She seems to be hiding a big secret. _Eragon thought. _I agree._ Saphira thought.

"Now we test with sword, you will be sparring with me. Let us begin." Silver stated.

Eragon had his sword _Brisingr_ out in seconds. Silver had a sword out in half that time. She used a hand and a half sword like Eragon's. Her sword looked like a sword of elfin make, it seemed as delicate as snow and just as white. The blade itself was a darker white, but the hilt, jewel, and scabbard were all whiter than the snow. That itself got Eragon's attention.

As Silver ran at Eragon he could tell what she would do and how to defend and attack against it, she was going to charge and find Eragon's weak point. Eragon prepared for her attack, when suddenly she changed and did a different attack. She caught Eragon off guard and disarmed him in seconds, picked up his sword and put it to his throat. Eragon quickly got it away from his throat and was going to take his sword back when she kicked Eragon and put her sword behind his head and his sword to his neck. Eragon was amazed, not even the most skilled human warriors could best him, the only ones who could match Eragon's sword were elves, his half brother, and Galbatorix. Yet this woman beat him easily, while she wears a dress.

Silver got right up to Eragon's face, he looked into her eyes as if transfixed then Silver spoke. "You have done well Eragon, not many would make it that long. Now you will show your magic." Eragon wanted to ask where she had learned to fight so well but figured it would be best not ask.

"Alright I'll do any spell." Eragon stated, remembering when the Varden tested him.

Silver smiled at this and answered, "Good, I want you to make clouds without speaking." Eragon frowned, he was not a good enough magician to do a spell without speaking the words and he had no idea how to make clouds.

Silver glared at him intently, then spoke the words of the ancient language, making magic, "Thrysta vindr hvitr." Then clouds came out of her hands. "I believe that you could not make clouds but you have passed two of my tests, that is good enough for me, my pack will be arriving within two days." With that Silver left the training field and Eragon confused.

Later that night when Eragon was talking to Saphira he couldn't stop thinking about Silver and how mysterious she was. His thinking was interrupted by Saphira saying to be quiet. When Eragon asked why, Saphira said, _The wolves are very active tonight._ Eragon then noticed it too. It sounded like a lone wolf howling into the night, what was strange was that it was a human voice howling.


End file.
